The Fate of Ten
Lorien Legacies Book Six will be the sixth book in the Lorien Legacies series. It has neither been published or named. We just finished The Revenge of Seven, and I for one am all speculated out for a while. But this is the setup. This part contains spoilers about The Revenge of Seven. Setup to LL6 When we left off, this was how things were (not necessarily in order): * Sam seems to have just developed Telekinesis. * Setrákus Ra cast a charm on Ella so that any damage done to him would happen to her instead. Any damage except that done by her. * Marina, Adam, and Six woke up this spirit of Lorien thing that temporarily resurrected Eight for a few minutes so that he could die again really depressingly. * Adamus killed his father. * Five is not on the Mogadorian side. He had stolen the Xitharis stone and used it to try and help Ella escape. * The pairings now stand: Four and Sarah, Sam and Six, Adam still missing One, and Marina still wanting Eight back. * The spirit of Lorien thing is apparently spreading through Earth, giving humans powers or something. * Sarah and Mark met up and Mark told Sarah what he found out. * We still don`t know who GUARD is. * We don`t know who Pittacus Lore is either. * Ella and Setrákus Ra both have the Legacy Cancellation Legacy, Dreyden. * Everyone important who was alive at the end of The Fall of Five is still alive.' ' * John, Nine, Five and Sam are all in New York. Nine and Five are currently fighting aggressively. * Ella is Setrákus Ra`s granddaughter. Setrákus Ra has taken Ella on his ship. * Marina, Adam and Six are still at the Loric Sanctuary. * WE WERE LEFT WITH A CLIFF HANGER! NOOOO!!!!! * Now we have to wait another year. Oh no. If you have a problem with the spoilers or my semi-sarcastic tone, then talk to Half Centaur. I will edit it. Or if I messed up, feel free to bother me about it. If you have a spoiler or title or a better advantage or disadvantage, suggest it on this page. THE LIST- Advantages and Disadvantages And, if the author sees this, and we have thought of a wonderful title that you haven`t, feel free to use it. We Stand As One-'' Implies unity and an epic, motivating storyline. But Number One is dead. ''The Return to Lorien-'' Implies the ending everyone is hoping for. But it seems unlikely after the events of ''The Revenge of Seven. ''The Return of Lorien-'' Implies victory and seems to be thee direction the storyline is going in. But it doesn`t have a number in it like all the previous titles. ''The Return of Eight- ''Implies resurrection. (Which I guess could be a pro or con) But, if he comes back, the title would give away too much about the plot. ''The Return of Ten- ''The "ten" come back as powerful as the Elders originally were. But, that might imply human replacements for some of the Garde, which no one seems to want. ''The Return of the Fallen- ''Resurrection could be awesome. But, then the title would be a spoiler. This one doesn`t have a number in it either. ''The Legacy of Ten- ''How the "ten" changed the world. Also "legacy" has a double meaning. But, more people than ten were important and deserve mention. Best problem I could think of, sorry. ''The Power in Numbers- ''The power the Garde have because they are united. Doesn`t really say very much about the book. Also violates the traditional name with a number in it. ''The Destiny of Ten- ''What happens to the ten in the end. Some of their destinies are already done. ''The Sacrifice of Ten- ''If the "ten" end up sacrificing a lot in the end. We don`t want the ten to be a sacrifice. And some of them have already sacrificed their lives. ''The Second Great Expansion- ''Implies a struggle. Maybe instead of Mogadore doing the expanding, it is Lorien. But, we really don`t want Mogadore to have another Great Expansion. ''The Last Will of Ten- '' Implies the "ten" being very close to defeat, but still fighting. But, it seems like the title of a final book. And if this one isn`t... ''Our Final Stand- ''A title from the Garde point of view. But it violates the pattern of titles with numbers. ''The Hope of Ten-'' Both the hope the "ten" have and the hope that they give us. But, it sounds optimistic for this series. ''The United Force of Ten- ''The Garde will actually unite! All of them in one group! That would be epic! But it seems like the Garde are not united. Five and Nine are still killing each other. The Garde are scattered. ''The Curse of Ten- ''Ella being cursed with her connection to Setrákus Ra. But, it does not sound perfectly successful for the Garde.Category:BooksCategory:Discussion PagesCategory:Main Series Category:Unreleased Material